


Desires of passion

by That_chick_1220



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, DDLG, Dom Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Dom randy Orton, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: Courtney Riot , Jordan love, and Liz legend are the newest divas the WWE has to offer, but what happens when Courtney catches the eye of a certain hound? Will the shield finally branch out into the divas division?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), John Cena/CM Punk, Randy Orton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Courtney Riot

Name: Courtney Riot

Hight: 5"3' 

Eye color: blue

Friends: Liz Legend, Jordan Love ,CM Punk,The Shield, Aj Lee

Age: 26

Love intrest: Dean Ambrose

Ring Gear: black leather pants with slits , black crop top with slits, black wrestling boots 

Group name: the bad girls club 

Theme song (single) Could Have Been Me  
by The Struts

Theme song (stable): Go To Hell for Hevans Sake by Bring Me the Horizen

Heel/face: heel

Courtney Riot is a loud sarcastic girl, she seems to be rude and tough untill you start to pull down her walls. She hates the word diva more than anything eles. She has two partners in crime Liz legened who she meet in third grade and has been her sister since day one, and Jordan Love who she meet in seventh grade who has been her best friend since. Courtney does not date but she is a huge flirt.


	2. Jordan Love

Name: Jordan Love 

Age: 25  
Hair color: blue   
Eye color: brown

Hight: 5"6'

Love interest: Randy Orton

Heel/Face: Face 

Friends: Courtney love, The Shield, Brie Bella, Ryback, John Cena, cm punk

Ring gear: black skinny jeans, purple hoodie, black platform creepers

Group Name: The Bad Girls Club 

Group theme song: go to hell for heavens sake

Theme song: Joker by New Years Day

Jordan Love is hard working and motherly, she is loud and .Jordan as always been the mother of the group keeping Courtney in line and stoping fights making sure they are on time. But she is also a fierce wrestler who will not let anything get in her way


	3. New beginnings

Jordan love, Courtney Riot, and Liz legend are three twenty year old woman who have been scraping and clawing their way to become employed at World Wrestling Entertainment better know as WWE. THE wrestling company. It's four am and Jordan is pacing the newest hotel room of the night, The girls are in Connecticut a town over from their home to have a meeting with the one and only Vince McMahon. The only problem being her best friend and stable mate Courtney Riot who was currently splayed out on the immaculate white hotel bed snoring. "Come on rise and shine... Courtney get out of bed now we have to go come on!" She yells out looming over the bed her arms crossed and her right foot taping impatiently. Courtney's hand flings out trying to hit Jordan but missing unwilling to open her eyes to find where the pest was coming from. Glaring at the curled ball in the bed Jordan contemplates leaving her lazy ass friend behind and try to her worm her way into a solo career. A rustling along with a groan snaps her attention back to the room where Courtney is finally out of bed, stood looking as if she has been run over by a train with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her bleach blond hair was in knots sticking up straight into the air, her eyes were a red puffy squint she was using to glare at the world with. "I will rise but I refuse to shine!" She growls an inch from Jordan's face looking personally attacked by the popular saying. Jordan rolls her eyes done with her friends consent sarcasm there was not a moment of Courtney where you weren't hearing something smart out of her mouth. Watching as snippy blonde stalks off into the on suite bathroom blanket still wrapped around her as a cape, Jordan turns to wake up Liz. "Lazy Liz it's time to wake up we have our meeting today!" Jordan gently shakes Liz who cracks open an eye and hums, being the lightest sleeper she was always the easiest to wake up. "Got it." She mumbles out sitting up slowly in bed to lean against the wall and gather herself before she had to get ready.   
Jordan was already dressed in the most professional outfit she owned, a simple black dress, that Courtney called her weather woman dress and a simple pair of black stilettos. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with a hair clip and she felt ready to take this shoot with her armor being an outfit she would never wear. It wouldn't be Vince saying no to her if she wasn't dressed as herself. Courtney on the other hand who had been banging and clanging and swearing in the bathroom walks out looking ready for war. Her hair is down mused and messily hanging into her face, her eyes ringed thickly in black and spikes all over her clothing. Her white short sleeved shirt saying 'I tolerate you' with black leather patches on the shoulders that were littered in large sliver spikes, her jean shorts black with studs on the back pockets, even the toe of her loved worn black combat boots were lined with dangerous looking metal, the flecks of red looking suspiciously like blood hinting at the last poor wrestler's side that had been assaulted. It takes another hour and a half for Liz to get ready and for them to drive from the old holiday inn they were staying at to the WWE headquarters where their meeting with Vince was being held.   
"Okay so do we just knock or what" Jordan ask the girls staring at the intimidating large, fancy, brown doors, not knowing the protocol for theses types of things. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door deciding looking overly polite was better than looking ignorant and rude a pale chipped nail polishes hand beats her to it. Courtney shouts her hand out grabbing on to the door handle and yanking the heavy oak open letting herself into their hopefully future bosses office with out care. Naturally the girls follow behind knowing their leader always leads us into trouble. "Hey boss man you wanted to see us?" Courtney all but yells cockily a chip constantly on her shoulder. They hadn't been their for even a minute and the girls were certain they would be thrown out and laughed out of the business,but to their surprise Vince looks up form his paper work with a smile on his face. "Ahh yes the bad girls club. I have been watching you girls. You are good, WWE is trying to bring back tag teams to the divas division." Vince starts folding his hands over the desk getting straight into business causing the girls hearts to raise and hold their breath. After a combined total of twenty nine years this could be there big break and with the way things were sounding so far they may even get to stay as a team! "So if you girls want I have a contract here for you to sign. what do you say?" He pushes a black book across the desk turning it dramatically keeping a neutral face as the girls glance around each other. To everyone's horror Courtney takes this time to open her mouth and anyone who had ever meet Courtney could tell you she should never talk during these kinds of things. Many aditude Era wrestlers will and have said that guys these days are to afraid of being fired, well this was the farthest truth when it came to Courtney Riot. " we would love to!" Jordan jumps in trying to beat Courtney to the punch only managing to be drowned out by the louder more out going of the three. "Well that sounds like Fun and all but what do you have planned for us because I don't do face very well captain"She questions surprisingly making a good point in the negotiation. She had never played heel well it was a weakness she despised no matter how she tried she could never seem to break out of the 'creepy, crazy' gimmick. "Well we were thinking you guys could be faces but if that will be a problem for you then I think you play heels very well" Vince gives his leeway picking up a pen and scratching face out of the contract and inking heel in its place. "Okay now that that is out of the way, you'll be debuting this week on smackdown in Philadelphia. We will keep your entrance music the same as it is now and you may also keep your ring gear." Vince explains passing the pen to Courtney who jots her seldom used birth name before passing the pen around each girls name sealing their lives to the company for the next five years. "Welcome to the team I'm sure I'll be seeing you on tv Friday." Vince snaps the book shut with an audible snap. "yes sir!" The girls chime together Courtney adding a solute along with her own. Mr. McMahon dismisses them with a smirk on face amused by his newly acquired spunky diva hoping it would push back the compliments from fans and keep them entertained enough to shut them up.


	4. Victory lap

Liz POV :  
"Hey rockstar, can I borrow your highlighter? Mine broke in the bottom of my bag again!" I groan stepping out of the small bleak hotel bathroom to see Courtney pregaming with a bottle of Jack. We just got back from the arena, and Courtney and I are going bar hopping to celebrate our debut and first ever win on live Tv. "Yeah sure it's in the black bag on the counter!" She calls back slipping on a pair of knee high heels to go with her tight black ribbed bodycon dress and strategically ripped see threw black tights. I nod plucking her makeup bag off the counter and shift through countless red lipsticks, eye liners, and so on until I find her lone wet and wild highlighter in the bottom of the bag. She walks into the bathroom and runs her hands through her hair messing up the already messy bleach blond locks. I smirk at her signature I just fucked look with a found roll of my eyes. "Let's hit the road!" I yell out into the dark hotel room excitedly gaining a groan and thrown pillow from a sleeping Jordan who decided she was to much of an adult to go out and party on a work night.   
Courtney's POV:  
Liz and I finally make it back to the hotel bar after testing out the ones in the surrounding area. "And then I told Gavin that he could do a better moonsault with out underwear!" Liz cackled in my ear explaining her newest evil scheme. "And he believed you?!" I demand around my fourth whiskey of that particular bar. "He's sixteen of course he believed me!" She laughs at her little brothers gullibly causing me to chuckle as well. "I'm telling you man, he wants to tap it so bad! Ha!" I hear an annoying voice squeak out entering the bar. Liz and I both snap our heads to the side to see the shield guys from earlier. Seth, Roman, and Dean stood in a conversation by the door. Seth slaps Dean in the stomach who rolls his eyes with an angry grumble as Seth and Roman laugh. "How obnoxious can you be! People are trying to not wake up with a blown head tomorrow. Sethie!" I yell out around my glass gaining the guys attention, Seth's smile widens as he starts to strut over flanked by Roman and Dean. "Sethie?" Dean mumbles his face pulled up as if sucking on a lemon. Soon they are across the bar and Seth is leaning on the back of Liz's chair. "What are you girls doing down here?" Roman asks with a pleasant smile looking nothing like the intimidating mutt form earlier on in the day. "Partying!" Liz shouts excitedly as she slams her shot glass down onto the bar making the boys chuckle. "It's quite the party in here." Roman says eyeing the near empty room. "That's because it's 1 am on a Monday, no self respecting grownup goes out to party on a work night!" I mimic Jordan's voice causing Liz to erupt into giggles. "Guess we ain't self respecting adults boys." Dean chuckles speaking up for the first time as he leans over the bar to catch the bartenders attention. "Jack and coke." He orders causing me to snicker at him. "Ordering a chaser I'd think not Deano." I pick up the newest shot glass slide my way and down it in one groaning as I flip it over and slam it onto the counter. Dean continues to lean across the bar  
As Roman and Seth take a seat at the stoles we were sat on. "So is your friend not here or?" Roman questions pointing out that there were only two of us instead of our usual three. "She is sleeping, it's hard to keep up with rockstar sometimes." Liz throws me under the bus as Roman and Seth laugh. "Sounds familiar." Roman nods in Dean's direction who smirks knowingly. "Sounds like my kinda guy!" I wink over at the cute unkept man, his wild hair and blue eyes making my drunken heart swoon.   
Jordan POV   
"I swear to god! If you two CHILDREN don't wake up!" I yell standing over Courtney's bed her and Liz crashed on sometime during the night, they are still in there dresses and make up. Courtney had managed to take one boot off before passing out completely. "Ugghhh, fuck off you whore." Courtney groans rolling over and hiding her head under Liz's back who didn't stir an inch. "We are going to be late, we have a house show to get to two states over and everyone else is leaving already!" I complain, I knew that going out last night was a bad idea but do they ever actually listen to me fuck no! "A house huh?" Liz grumbles the yelling back and forth finally getting to her. "A house show you know our job we just got last night! Ring any bells?!" I grab onto Courtney's leg and begin to pull her along with the bedding onto the floor. "You dirty cunt!" She screams out standing up with a pillow gripped firmly in her fists, swinging back she hits me full on in the face with the feather light grimy germy pillow. Yawning she throws it to the ground and starts to unzip her dress letting it fall to the ground as she pulls out a black pair of Sofie shorts and a vintage Stone Cold Jersey. I sigh as I start to gather my own bag I packed this morning already dressed and ready to go as Courtney throws her hair up In a high extremely messy ponytail not even bothering to comb it, Liz gets up as well slipping on a pair of grey sweats and a purple tank top leaning her curly brown hair down and wiping the makeup completely off her face where as Courtney ran a makeup wipes to clean the smudges on her cheeks and left the rest as it was. "Guys let's go! Im waiting!!" Courtney yells form the door as she shrugs her duffel bag over her shoulder. I roll my eyes with a huff turning to share a look with a now ready Liz.  
We pile into the elevator where a lone John Cena stands huddled in the corner on his phone. "Long night?" He asks amused having been a newly signed 20 year old back in the day himself. "Fuck if I can remember." Courtney shrugs with a good natured chuckle shared with the 12 time champ. "You know I can't remember anything from last night either!"Liz panics eye's wide and worried as Courtney waves her off. "Oh don't worry that was just the ruffie I slipped you hot stuff." Courtney purrs though she is looking worse for wear it's clear her head is pounding and she is having trouble holding herself up right. "Courtney that's not even funny!" I scold worried that maybe they really were drugged by someone, what if something happened that they can't remember?! "Nah, we are good Jor just a bit to much booze. You know Liz can't hold her liquor." She laughs in my face unconcerned with life as always. "If you say I just want to get to the show and get this day over with." I sigh pulling out my phone to check twitter and see if we were still trending as we had last night after our debt, everyone was talking shit it was exhilarating. We aren't trending anymore which bows but I type #wwe into the search bar to see if there is anything new about us when my phone gets bombarded with tweets tagging our shared Twitter.   
"@thebadgirlsclub was getting to know a little more than just the wwe universe last night." It read clicking on the picture it loads up to Courtney sitting on top of Dean Ambrose in the hotel bar sipping a drink he held in his hands. "Everything is good Courtney Joan B- Riot! What is this then?" I flip my phone around to show her the picture. She grabs my phone out of my hands to study the image before shrugging it off. "That could be anyone you can barley see my face." She reasons as the elevator sings and opens to the lobby which she runs out into to get away from my scolding she knew was coming. "Well this has been an eventful ride, have a safe trip girls." John tips his head to us before sped walking him and his belongings out into the lobby and over to the counter to check out.


	5. Pie fight

Upon arriving to the arena the girls are told that Triple H wants to see them in his office by a stage hand. When they get their Courtney as usual let's herself in portraying am I hate any type of authority and I'm mine own person vibes. Jordan and Liz take the two seats across form the power couple form hell.   
"So punk from the past, what's up?" I ask throwing my legs up on triple H's desk. "We loved you girls debut, and it's come to our attention that the WWE universe love the shield angle that was pitched Friday, if your up to it we are going to have it be skated around if you are going to join the shield or not." Triple H explains looking to his wife for her own in put as the girls sit with completely nutral faces.   
~promo~  
"Guys that was great-Courtney are you okay?" Jordan asks looking around to see what Courtney is staring at "umm yeah I'm good, have you guys noticed that no one will look at us?" she asks truly confused. " Yeah man they just know that we own this place." Liz starts to brag with a chuckle just as Courtney sees triple h walking there way, turning to see what he wants. "Aww you still don't get it do you? No one is afraid of you they are afraid of your dogs who have been following you around all day." H says looking behind the girls. All three turn to see what he is talking about and guess who is lurking in the shadows the fucking shield. "Do we have a problem here Hunter?" Dean asks walking over and standing in front of Courtney " Do we have a problem Dean? We don't need you to fight our battles we are big girls I get dressed my self in the morning and everything!" Courtney growls getting angrier when Dean begins to smirk at her "ughh seriously you are such a child Dean, thanks for the heads up H, Roman, Seth catering?" She ask excluding Dean on purpose hoping he would get a hint and leave them alone. "Don't worry Dean you can watch the table for us as we get our food like the good little street dog you are." Liz says looking at Courtney as they high five. 

The group walk through the threashold of catering when Jordan lays her eyes on the two bitchiest divas to ever shake their ass through the business. Team Bella. She starts to laugh turning to Courtney and pointing. "Look who showed up to the rodeo." She tells her knowing Courtney's hatred of the Bella's. "Ohhhh my god! Jordan look who it is! It's like totally the Bella's omg I'm like so exited!!" Courtney sarcastically yells waving her arms all over the place. "oh are you a fan" one of the Bella's the one with boobs asks excitedly. 'oh honey I'm far from it" Jordan high fives Liz as Courtney chuckles . "oh my god Nikki did you hear that these diva wannabe's think they can talk to us like that" the other Bella, the hippie one yelled pushing Courtney as she screeched. Jordan's face changes from sly to murderous within seconds, her jaw stiffening but before she can take action , Liz comes out of no where and pies Bri in the face. Jordan joins in tackling Nikki to the ground before picking her up and body slamming her into a table. Courtney grabs Bri by the hair and punches her in the eye and does her finisher "forget me not". Out of no where the shield grabs them around there waists pulling them off of daddy issues one and two. " Oh come on deano I was just having fun!" Courtney whines batting her eyes no one can ever say no to Courtney when she pouts. "Well that kind of fun is going to end up getting you fired" Roman scolds as if talking to children. " Yes father" Jordan snarks kicking him in the shin to get out of his hold. Courtney and Her turn to each other and as soon as Jordan sees her face She knew what she was about to say. this is going to be good "You my good sir, have a vagina!!" Courtney screams in Dean's ear As Jordan yells CM Punk reference at the same time " Finally someone understands!" None other than CM Punk himself yells from across catering. The girls laugh hysterically doubling over, holding theor stomach. 

"Who are you facing tonight short stuff?" Roman asks Courtney as they all sit around backstage the entrance of the ramp. "I have a match with AJ lee after she makes fun of total divas and the girls are going to face the Bella bimbos to start a feud." She answers lazily laying on her back on a tech crate with her legs swinging off the side. Jordan's standing with her back turned to the group looking like security and Liz is sitting on the ground her back leaning on my resting place with her knee in the air and her phone in her hands. The boys leaning against the opeset wall, Romans arms crossed across his torso, Seth holding the opening of his tactical vest and Dean tapping his collar bone. " We are going to Sandra to get our gear picked up right now" The Bella's screech out moments latter with the total divas camera crew following behind them. "Oh if it isn't the wanna be divas. What are you trying to do sleep your way to the top?" Nikki snickers looking back at the camera and smiling like she had just told the best joke of her life. " You know we though we would try, and then we remembered how well being passed around the locker room went for you" Courtney growls still laying down rolling her eyes at their gasps like it wasn't true. " How much do you charge for a night? asking for a friend." Jordan nods her head in Seth's direction causing everyone but the Bella's to laugh. Brie goes to open her mouth until dean takes a step off the wall walking up behind her and her sister causing them to tense up as dean leans between them and whispers in their ear " Run along before we have an injustice on our hands." his voice dark and graveled and sexy.


	8. Match made in hell

"Introducing first from Massachusetts,The Bad Girls club" Jordan and Liz run down to the ring liz jumping over the rope as Jordan rolls in. "And their opponents from Scottsdale, AZ Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins." Lillian announces. Courtney slowly makes her way to the announcers table as the Bella's walk down the ramp and to the ring. sitting down next to king she makes her self comfortable in the empty desk chair. "Sup there sire" She winks sarcastically at Jerry ignoring Micheal Cole all together . Hello everyone we are here with Courtney Riot from The Bad Girls Club, so last week we witnessed what looked to be the alliance of you girls and the shield what do you have to say about that?"Cole asks trying to get the latest gossip. "Well Mr. Suit and tie do you see the shield out here now?" She asks trying to confuse the audience. Though just as the words left her mouth the shields music hits and they start stalking down the arena stairs. "you called sweetheart" Dean flirts jumping over the barricade and sitting across from the snarky blonde on the commandeers table. "Oh joy my night in shining armor has arrived" She sighs dreamily at Dean. "It seems to me like a romance is brewing Micheal!" King announces excitedly. "Can we please do our jobs boys and call this match" Courtney blushes getting flustered. "Of course my princess" Dean bows taking a seat next to Courtney, who looks up at the match taking place to see Liz getting pinned. Jordan looks to have her hands full with niki on the apron. "Well I have business to take care of, and don't worry Dean you just sit here and look pretty I'll take care of all the hard work!" Courtney calls out throwing the headset on the desk and pushing her chair out with a screech. She runs and slides through the ropes breaking the pin at a two and a half count. "Did you guys hear that? Look pretty?! I am Dean Ambrose, I am freakin sexy" Dean scoffs out elbowing king in the arm. Courtney stands up grabbing one of the Barbie dolls off of Liz giving her a forget me not, Liz rolls getting the pin. Courtney motions for a mic. "And that is how it's done mutts" She yells at the shield. Dean gets up from where he is sitting "umm actually kitten I think it's done more like this" Dean say about to DDT her when he stops and dips her into a mind blowing kiss. " so how was that kiss" Jordan asks chuckling. " oh well I have had better" Courtney lies just to annoy Dean " oh really well let me try again then Darlin" Dean says pulling her into another kiss " how was that one or should I go for a lucky number three" Dean asks smirking. "umm you know what I actually think we umm should go I mean punks match is next and Jordan would hate to miss that right J" Courtney asks regaining control of her sarcastic ways.   
~time skip~  
"What the hell was that out there" Triple H asks when we get to the back. " what's the matter Hunter do you have a problem with wrestlers dating because I would hate to be the one to break the news to the billion dollar princess." Dean says getting in h's face. " just don't do anything stupid girls I would hate to see you career's go down the drain for a couple of guys" triple h warns us before walking away. " umm who said you were dating Dean that my dear friend was sexual harassment" Liz says standing up for Courtney until Jordan smacks her upside the head asking who's side she was on. " oh come on you know you liked it kitten" Dean says in the most rapy way possible. "anyway I'm starving who wants to go to Wendy's" Courtney changes the subject excitedly. "How are you so small you always want to eat or sleep" Seth asks being a douche "Well Sethie pie you should be happy I spend my time eating and sleeping because if I didn't I would have more time to punch you in your ugly little face" Courtney raises her fist to hit Seth when someone grabs her arm pulling it back. "now come on darlin be nice to the idiot he isn't as good as me with the ladies" Dean says pulling her into his chest with a purr. wriggling out of Dean's grip. "Get your filthy paws off me, Mutt." She flings his hands off and glares as he smirks dimples showing "That's not what you were saying last night." Dean purrs causing the guys to laugh like a group of 12 year old boys. "In your dreams, Ambrose" Courtney smirk before secretly giving him a smile.


End file.
